This invention proposes a method for digitizing drilling jigs, i.e., a method which allows measuring in a jig the exact position and inclination of the axes in a set of holes so as to carry out the drilling automatically.
The method can be satisfactorly applied, but not limited to, in the field of aeronautical constructions where, on the one hand, automatization is the trend in manufacturing and assembling and, on the other, a perfect interchangeability of the new parts with the older, e.g. machined through manual systems with jigs and templates, is required.
Until a few years ago, drilling, flaring and riveting for most parts of the airplanes were carried out through mere manual techniques, which means inaccuracy, long time and high costs.
Since the tolerances allowed for working the parts of airplans are very restricted, in case of drilling, flaring and so on, operators were supported by jigs and templates in the correct positioning of the tool.
Recently, machine tools capable of carrying out automatically such machinings have been developed.
Nevertheless, in order to manufacture spare parts for replacing the parts previously manufactured by means of jigs, which are to be perfectly interchangeable, using such new techniques in their production is neither practical nor economical.
As a consequence, every part is still machined by means of jigs. However, means suitable for automatizing every machining as much as possible are more and more required for machinings based on the use of jigs.